A Lucid Reality
by xyzria.grandison
Summary: 'I've dreamed of killing people... it's like popping pimples...I will never kill someone in real life though...but it feels good.' - Shane Dawson, 2016. In a world where this statement is far closer to reality than a simple dream. It's a dark reality. A warped reality. A lucid reality...
1. Disclaimer

**A/N: Hi there! Welcome to 'A Lucid Reality', where your worst nightmares are in fact reality.**

 **This is a sort of preface/disclaimer/warning page all in one, before we get into the actual story. So to start, because it isn't obvious from the title and cover image, this is actually a Shane Dawson Fanfiction and while there are other characters in it, the focus will be mostly on him. If you're still reading this, I'm going to assume you're either a Shane Dawson fan or you've at least heard of him at some point – or maybe you're neither but you're still curious about it.**

 **I need to stress three very important things before I continue: one, I'm saying right now that I myself am a Shane fan and I came up with the idea of this after noticing there isn't really another Fanfiction that combines horror elements and Shane in one (even though he himself is a huge horror fan). This story is in no way meant to disregard or disrespect him – Shane is an angel and I do NOT think he's capable of the things being written about in this story.**

 **Two, depending on several factors, you will either be completely in love with this story or absolutely hate it… you'll have to decide that on your own once you've read. This is NOT a happy, fluffy fanfic like so many others within the fandom – there'll be a few funny and light hearted moments but they're very few and far apart – they probably make up 1% of the fic. The other 99% is extreme hardcore stuff that may actually leave some of you 'shook'. **

**Three,this is an AU fic that looks into 'what-ifs' – basically, everyone who is in this story is going to be EXTREMELY OOC and more or less the direct opposites of what they actually are… so if you ARE familiar with Shane and his group then be prepared for that.**

 **Also, I want to thank the six darlings that offered to be in this story – they will show up occasionally as Morgan (Ryland's sister's) friends. Because of them there will be some cute, silly parts to this but not that many. But I love all of them and they've been a major source of encouragement, even now as I'm still currently writing the story, so thank you to them 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone in this story except for my OCs. Like I said in the above portion, this is only meant to entertain and this is not an accurate portrayal of the people named within. I also do not in any shape or form condone the actions that will be discussed/portrayed in this story.**

 **WARNING: General rating stands at 'R', and ratings within the guidelines stand at 'M' and 'MA'. GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF: violence, torture, murder, sex, domestic abuse (and other forms of abuse), extreme sadism, mentions of necrophilia, rape (implied and sometimes played out); corruption, blackmail, slight gang-related activity and foul language. If you have a vivid imagination, have triggers or are easily nauseated/queasy,** **DO NOT READ THIS**

 **If you've chosen to continue after this, then I really hope you do enjoy this.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Playing

Bleeding. Running. Falling. Dying. All four things combined served as a horrific, nightmarish experience for the man currently, literally, fleeing for his life. His bare feet hit the concrete floor with resounding crunches and slaps – he did not even care that his soles were bleeding from the sheer force of it, and tiny droplets of blood were left behind in a trail. A trail that would make it so much easier for his pursuer to catch him.

A haunting red glow dimly lit the passageways, only pronouncing the large blood spills and splatters on the walls. The shadows that danced and mingled, created from occupants not even near enough, were as monstrous as the beings partaking in this unholy game.

 _God, please help me out of here!_ A desperate, silent prayer was his only comfort at this time.

For the past three days he'd been living in a literal nightmare, one he could not seem to wake from. Him along with so many others had been rounded up, snatched right off the streets, and brought to this… this prison! For three days they were not allowed to eat, drink or see anything; they were held in cramped rooms underground, deprived of all basic necessities. They were taunted by – guards? – he did not know nor did he care. All he knew for certain was, one: at least half of the two dozen or so other captives were already dead, and the others were most likely on their way.

He'd seen their bodies as he frantically traversed through the mammoth of a maze, at nearly every twist, turn and zigzag there was some type of carnage. All of them were mutilated, decapitated, torn limb from limb, torched, stabbed, shot. He saw some of the people who had done it, saw as they laughed, heartlessly taunted the poor souls as they brutally, mercilessly ended them. He saw one man gleefully mutilating a naked woman after strangling her with a chain, calling her all sorts of derogatory and perverted things. It had made him sick to his stomach, and if he had had any food in his system he would've thrown up right there.

But there was nothing he could do. If he didn't keep moving, then his fate was surely sealed. His fate _was_ sealed regardless; once you were brought here, you were as good as dead. This was what the government permitted, what the world praised and celebrated. The termination of humans by other humans, all in the name of a twisted reality that has been for generations.

He was so tired – he wasn't sure how long he'd been running since being released from his cell. Hiding wasn't much of an option either, seeing that there was no real place to do so. Everything was walled up and there were no doors, no signs that directed to anything. It was literally a game of chance, except it was always the same type of player that won. A nasty cut on his leg was beginning to hurt and bleed badly, draining him of energy

 _No… keep going… you need to keep going. You need to-_

 _Bang!_

He'd been so focused on trying to retain his perseverance that he wasn't concentrating on where he was going. He had run smack dab into a wall. He felt blood pour of his nose and he fell over with a strangled cry. He held his broken nose, his tattered, blood soaked clothing doing little to protect from the cold ground. His head was spinning and he wanted nothing more than to finally pass out from exhaustion, briefly forgetting the predicament he was in.

That reprieve from his mortal terror did not last long, as he soon heard the tell-tale sounds of someone approaching. Someone who was most definitely not about to help him. "Looks like I wore you out, huh big guy?" The mockingly evil voice teased, following it up with a cruel laugh. The victim tried to sit up but was too weak. "Please, don't hurt me," he pleaded hoarsely, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want to die. He had a family, a young son to care for. He didn't want to suffer for some sicko's enjoyment.

A pair of black boots stopped in front of him, his trembling form shrouded with his tormentor's shadow. "What was that? I didn't hear you." The man who had chosen him as his personal target cocked his head to the side, holding one hand to his ear. "P-please. I-I have a child and a wife. I can't…" He broke down then, his emotions getting to him as the weight of the situation finally hit him full force.

His would-be murderer crouched down, a concerned look on his face. "Aw, I didn't know that. How terrible." He touched his hair as though trying to comfort the man, but inwardly he was already busting. "But, you know, if I don't do this then that will just be one more bit of trash on the streets. Aren't you supposed to want the 'greater good' for the world?" He laughed maniacally, grabbing him by the throat. He pulled a knife out from his jacket pocket, slowly revealing the eight-inch long blade. It gleamed it the red light, sharp and clean.

For now.

His victim's eyes widened and he began shaking his head.

"No, please! I'll do anything!" The killer grinned, using the flat end of the knife to caress his face. "Anything?" he asked, gently gliding the blade over his cheek and down to his neck.

The man gulped. "Y-yes." He didn't want to give into the general public's perversion, but it was worth anything to save his life. His captor leaned close to his ear, and in a deep voice said "Die." Without warning, the knife was plunged into his stomach. He gasped, looking down at the blade to see that only the handle was visible. His body trembled ferociously as blood leaked out from the wound.

With a wicked smirk, the killer twisted the knife around. The man screamed in pain. It felt like his insides were being churned up. "S-s-s" was all he could utter out before the blade was harshly yanked out before being driven in again. His attacker moaned in delight. He viciously turned the knife as though he were mixing something in a bowl, deliberately grinding in deeper and deeper.

As his victim choked on his own blood, writhing in agony, he took evident pleasure in what he was doing. "Ah… fuck yes," he groaned, throwing his head back as endorphins flooded his bloodstream. He then stopped turning the knife, looking his victim in the eye with a serious look before it morphed into something near crazed. He licked his lips, grasping the handle with both hands and slowly pushed upward.

The man choked and gagged as the knife moved through him, tearing through muscles and vessels. Copious amounts of blood flooded out of him like a burst pipeline, guts spilling out as well. It was the nastiest vertical wound, leading all the way up to his heart and piercing the beating muscle.

He had literally just been sliced in two from the chest down. As this was happening, his killer was overcome with euphoria, his body reacting to an orgasm just as he let out a dying, bloody cough that splattered the liquid on his face before his eyes turned pure white and he fell over in his own bodily fluids.

Taking a moment to come down from the high, the killer licked the blood off his face. "Mmm, fuck that's good." He pulled the knife out and licked the crimson liquid off that too, finding an all new high as his taste buds exploded from the flavour. Smiling, he got to his feet, checking himself to see if any blood had gotten on his clothes. His bottom lip curled in disgust when he saw that he had gotten a good bit on his jacket. "Ugh, disgusting."

He always hated it when that happened, especially when it was the blood of a degenerate like the fool he'd just slaughtered. He looked down at the body, his feelings of disgruntlement leaving when he saw the expression on its face. _That_ was one of the best parts. "But I guess that's a small price to pay for a bit of fun."

Happily, he left the body there, knowing someone would collect it later for dumping, and made his way out of the maze. It wasn't hard for him – he'd been here so many times that it might as well have been his home. Plus, the 'butchers' as they were called, were always given exact directions on how to maneuver the painstakingly difficult labyrinth, and that included shortcuts to where the 'meat' would be.

He exited the main compound, the security on duty nodding in acknowledgement as he walked by. There were a few more people still milling around in the car park, talking about their latest runs and how they went about it. He had gotten to where his car was parked when someone called out "Yo, Shane!" Turning around, he saw a familiar face bounding up to him. "Hey man, haven't seen you at the Playground in a while." "Hey, Matt; nah I'm around, just getting too busy to play." Matt was one of the first people he had met at the Playground and they had done a tag-team together a couple times.

Matt was insane, but that was fine because he was insane too. Shane ran a hand through his red hair, which in the purple night sky seemed even redder than usual as his companion spoke again.

"Yeah, I saw that. Congrats by the way – who else would win Creator of The Year besides the baddest guy around, aye?" Matt gave him a congratulatory pat on the back and Shane smirked. "Well you know: do before someone else does." "I hear you. Hope you had fun tonight; this bunch was _really_ spicy." Matt licked his lips before sighing. "Next time make sure you bring your boy around though. It's been a while. We could have a double again if you want." "I'll think about it." _Not really though since he hates you idiots._ After a couple more unimportant words, Matt went back to his group and Shane got into his car, taking off his jacket and tossing it on the floor.

It was a matte black Tesla and was still brand new, having just been bought the previous month. _It would've sucked to get blood on the seats._ He cringed before relaxing again, the cool leather of the seats offering him optimum comfort.

The car's detail was customized with black and red, his two favourite colours. The seats were black with red graphics of flaming wolves; the animal had accidentally become a part of his brand after a ridiculous occurrence a couple years ago. The interior lights were red, as well as the front lights and the built-in lights underneath the vehicle. His boyfriend Ryland had said that it looked like a hell-car, and Shane had beamed proudly at that.

* * *

After about an hour of driving he finally made it back to his house. It was dark and deathly quiet – if anything, the house appeared just as dead as the people who'd been 'invited' to play tonight. He figured that Ryland was asleep, which, in hindsight was unfortunate for him; he was thinking back on his kill, how the man had cried and begged, the way the knife felt in his hand as he slowly twisted it around in his insides – the sweet, sweet taste of his blood… "Ugh, God…" He needed a something to take out his tension on, and Ryland was the nearest thing right now. He walked through the darkened house, creeping up the stairs his 'little friend' was doing its own creeping up.

He made it to their bedroom, seeing Ryland snuggled in the blankets. Shane walked over, quietly taking off his boots and tossing the jacket on one of the large beanbags across the room before jumping on to the bed, grabbing hold of him. "What the fuck," his partner grumbled, looking up in a daze. "Hey smelly," Shane greeted with a lopsided grin. "The fuck is wrong with you," the other man grumbled as he tried to push him off. Shane didn't budge though and instead grabbed his hand and placed it on his crotch area. " _That's_ what's wrong with me." He rubbed Ryland's hand against his straining erection before using it to unzip his pants, despite him complaining about wanting to go back to sleep.

"Get yourself off you freak," he hissed. "Shut up you stupid tramp!" By then he was so horny that he felt he would just choke Ryland to get the satisfaction he needed. Ryland glared at him. "I hate you." "I hate you more – so get to it before I have to slap the shit out of you," Shane growled, resting his hand on his throbbing member. Sucking his teeth, Ryland obliged, if only to be able to get back to sleep. He took a hold of Shane's erect penis and began roughly stroking it.

Shane groaned, grabbing his face and pushing his swollen tip into his mouth. "Suck you idiot," he ordered, and once again his demands were met. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to travel back to what had happen just a couple hours ago; that combined with the delicious sensations of Ryland's mouth sucking and playing with him was enough to send him into a state once more. "Yes… yes, that's it…" He moved his hips to gain more friction, laughing a bit when he heard Ryland gag. "Imagine if you were to die from my cock…" The thought if that made him leak a little, and he continued to roughly mouth-fuck him until he finally climaxed, filling his mouth with his seed.

Sighing with relief, he pulled out and rocked back on his legs to relax. He was then brought out of his settling by the taste of his own cum hitting him square in the face. "Fuck!"

He looked up at Ryland, who appeared quite pleased with spitting his juices out. "I swear I'll kill you," Shane uttered. "Not if I kill you first," Ryland responded with a shrug, deciding to lay back down because he was too tired to really deal with anything. And 'anything' meant his overly thirsty partner.

"I'm guessing that was because you had a good run?" he asked, closing his eyes. Shane had been busy wiping his face with a nearby towel, grumbling when the question was asked but perking up immediately after. "Man, one of the best runs I've had! This one actually had a family. Oh, I could just imagine how horrified they'll be when they find out…" "Hey, don't work yourself up again because I'm not doing shit again," Ryland warned, earning an eye-roll from Shane. He went to lie down, pulling his man on to him as he spoke. "I want you to come with me next time," he offered, his nails scraping Ryland's sides as he spoke. "It's been a while since we've had a date night." "I hate the Playground," Ryland said after a brief pause, using his sharp nails to lightly scratch Shane's face. "If you could get something together, like what we did with Jeffree, then I'm in."

They kissed and Shane sighed. "We could do whatever we want babe; if that's what I have to do to see you kill some poor sod again then _I'm_ in." They laughed and kissed again, deeper than the last time. While killing and torturing was always a great come off, _watching_ his guy do it was a million times more exciting for him. He was in the process of transforming a portion of their new property into a slaughterhouse, just for the two of them. He had the idea after working with Jeffree Star and visiting his private dungeon. It had been magical. He wanted to create his own magic.

"Give me some time and I'll get us our own playground," he whispered Ryland's ear, smirking when he felt the younger man shiver in his grasp. "That sounds perfect," he agreed, smiling as he went in for another kiss. They had a heated make-out session, and that developed into something much more than simple lip action. Perhaps Ryland wasn't so tired after all.

* * *

 **Hey again! So a few things really quick: yes, this story goes kind of hard from the start, but this is literally child's play compared to what's coming. Also, I'm planning on updating this weekly, depending on how quickly I can write - it'll be every Thursday at 7 PM. This is being posted now (on a Monday) because the girls were really excited and I honestly couldn't wait any longer either. Hope you liked the first chapter though, and hope you stick around for more!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Plans and Plotting

**/AN: Hey guys! Just a few updates really quick before we get into the chapter. So, as of now, the schedule is being altered a bit due to me wanting to get the introductory chapters out of the way before Christmas. I don't plan on posting that week so I'm hoping I could get chapters 3-4 out before then, so I apologize if the story seems a bit rushed right now. When we get to chapter 5 the pacing would be better and the schedule clearer.**

 **Also, something I forgot to mention in my opening page is that this story takes place in 2019, and in this universe Shane is still a Youtuber and still does series', which means that everything from the Bobby Burns series to TMOJP has already happened (more on that will come in later chapters). Another thing I forgot to mention was that there will be some references to certain 'ships' involving Shane... not in the way you might expect but they'll be there, so fair warning. OK, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Shane had woken up two hours ago, feeling happy, refreshed and well relaxed. He was still buzzed over his visit to the Playground last night and was already planning his next visit. Perhaps he'd get his boys to tag along – a group kill was always fun, and he was sure they'd appreciate it after having not gone in a while as a pack. The last months of 2018 had been spent working his ass off, and while he had taken a break from YouTube for a while, so many things happened in that time span that it wasn't even a break. It was work without the actual work, and so last night was really the first night he felt free.

But now, two hours after waking up from a peaceful sleep (which was preceded by some good sex), he now felt like he wanted to murder someone again.

He was in his office, the phone held up to his ear as he had a heated conversation with someone. "Well guess what? I don't give a shit!" he angrily yelled into the phone. His dark blue eyes looked straight ahead, following a small ladybug that had somehow found its way inside the ventilated room.

"Oh, and that's _my_ fault? You're the one that called it when we first talked!" His fingers drummed against the polished table impatiently, his face twisted in annoyance. "Look, I'm not a damn charity. I don't do shit for free – I don't need you. I have other people lined up that could take your slot." He paused then as he listened, and the ladybug had moved from its spot on the wall to the table, next to the hand that seemed to have a mind of its own as the fingers drummed restlessly.

"What? YouTube is a business you fool – my channel is a business. I'm not here to waste time so stop playing with me before you really get hurt," he stated in, adding the last part in a low, threatening tone.

His eyes glanced over to the fly and he slowly, carefully, raised his hand up, aligning it directly above it. "Well too bad then; either come up with the full sum of forget it. Get back to me tomorrow with your answer." As he hung up he brought his other hand down hard on the table top. He grinned, feeling the mushy texture of the squashed bug under his palm. The poor thing would never be able to go home. It won't see its ladybug family or friends again, and all because of a simple gesture of his hand.

Shane's laughed shortly, pleased with himself. "Stupid insect."

"Well, that's a welcome." He looked up at the sound of the new voice to see his work partner standing at the door. He smirked and jokingly said "Well, it's not nice to see you here stupid insect." "It's not nice to see you either, repellent." Andrew stepped in, closing the door behind him. He took a seat at the table, which was poised to seat at least six people but it was only ever really the two of them. Ryland had his own space because they both refused to share an editing area again.

Shane cleaned his hand off while Andrew got comfortable. He placed his feet on the table top, leaning back and looking at Shane silently for a minute.

"So?"

"So what?"

"You decided on the next move or not?" Andrew specified, playing with one of his two piercings. He had a habit of tweaking the lower sitting one – a bad habit, but who was going to stop him? Shane groaned, rocking back in his chair. "We're going with Seth's bid first; he has something I'm interested in that we could work with, maybe a three-parter at least."

Andrew nodded, digging into his backpack while talking again. "What else?"

"We're cancelling one – Dave doesn't want to pay up in full. I'm not letting a freeloader on to my channel." Thinking about it made his eye twitch with annoyance. Everyone who had the least bit of sense knew that he, Shane Dawson, _never_ did anything if it didn't benefit him in some way. Especially when it came to money… _**never**_ fuck with his money.

Andrew had pulled out a packet of gum, popping one into his mouth and a moment later blowing a medium sized pink bubble until it popped. "Oh, is that who you were screaming at a while ago? Pah, I thought you were arguing with second base." "Shut up you fool." Shane threw the dirty paper towel at him, missing him by half an inch. Andrew smirked, giving him the finger. His red, untamed bang completely covered one eye, his face clean save for the tiny black line on his left cheek.

Shane did not know what it was for and it had never crossed his mind to ask.

"Anyway, I'll call Seth and tell him – we won't start anything until next week. I still need the rest of the money." Nodding in agreement, Andrew removed another piece of gum, this was a dark purple in colour. "Bet; you still feeling strung from the thing with Jake?"

Shane shook his head in response, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. "I went to the Playground last night and had a bit of fun." Andrew blew and popped another bubble, quickly sucking the sticky mess back into his mouth. "Heh, lucky you. Hope you picked a good one." "I did, and I'm _still_ thinking about it. It feels like I haven't done a run in years." Indeed he was much happier now that he had gotten it out of his system, but now he couldn't help but feel like he would be missing out again due to work.

Ever since he had introduced more long form content on his channel, comprising of several multi-parters, he had blown up more than he already was. He had always been popular in the community, but now he was getting attention outside the realm of YouTube. That in turn caused him stress, and with stress came anger, and with anger came the burning desire to find something to dirty himself with. That something, of course, being the blood of his victims.

The Jake Paul series, which at this time was deemed the best thing he's done so far due to its nature and the content within it, was both the greatest and worst thing for him. It was the best because it had elevated him to god status on the internet -which he naturally deserved anyway- but it was very bad for the people who he deemed as enemies. Being stuck in a hole for months on end, planning, filming, editing, getting everyone together to make the damn thing happen – it had left him deprived, with no real outlet and his bloodlust had tripled as a result.

In terms of personal connection, Jake was a lot like him, both in personality and business sense; he absolutely adored his tactics on controlling his team and funding himself, and Jake in turn admitted respect for Shane for what he has, had and will do. Somehow, interacting with the kid made him even more sadistic than he already was, and it showed very clearly in his personal life. "Oh, and when I came home I fucked Ryland until he passed out." Andrew paused briefly in the middle of unwrapping another piece, moving his head so as to get his long, bushy bang out of his eye. He snickered. "I bet he loved that." "He did. But I'm better now and that's all that matters."

The office was dark, the deep red curtains doing much to keep the annoying sunlight out. Shane couldn't work in bright settings. In fact, every room in the upscale mansion was dark or painted in some dark colour – the walls and furniture in his office were black. It was literally his favourite room in the entire house. It was one of the only places where he could find a more muted form of peace, for true peace for him came from pain and suffering.

Andrew chewed a couple times, touching his chin and taking his feet off the table, leaning forward. "Garrett wanted you to check him when you're free; said it was important." At the mention of his friend's name, Shane inwardly sighed. "Doesn't he have a phone?" he inquired, not understanding the sense in going over there when they could simply text. "He said it's something he needs to talk to you about in person." Crumbling up the gum wrapper and dropping it on the floor, Andrew scratched at his unruly bang, kicking back and resting his feet on the table.

Shane either did not notice or did not care to tell him off at the moment. Shane clucked his tongue and in a low voice muttered "Wonder what the hell he wants this time." He could never tell when it came to Garrett Watts– the man was an enigma by his own right. On one hand, it could be something that he would not even care about in the slightest – on the other hand, perhaps he had gotten some vital information on something. Watts was, after all, a very capable eye and informant. He knew everything about everyone and everyone's mother.

"Fine, I'll go. Just hope for his sake that he isn't going to be wasting my time like others are." "He wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Shane headed over to Garrett's house. He lived in one of the sketchiest parts of LA; everything was always either too clean, too dirty, too loud or too quiet. There was never an in-between, which was fitting because the twenty-nine year old couldn't be described as having any type of middle ground. He was always either calmly relating some information on something, or he was pulling your teeth out by the roots.

That was his boy alright.

Driving into the small parkway in front his house, Shane adjusted his dark sunglasses, taking a cursory glance at his surroundings. There were some little kids running from an older boy with a Taser, a couple were having a quarrel over what appeared to be some ugly looking-flowers (he laughed when the woman hit the man over the head with them) and some dog tearing into what looked like a finger. "What a beautiful day!"

He exited his car and approached the small house. As he walked up the gravel path, he looked down and noticed the pin thin wire strung between two metal poles at ankle length just before the gate. It came right before some jagged rocks on the ground, all purposely placed to meet someone's face when they fell over.

 _That'll cause a nasty accident for someone._ Stepping over it, he made his way to the front door, pushing it open without notice. The very second he did, a knife came soaring at him at full speed. Shane quickly moved out the way and the knife struck the door, causing a small crack in the wood.

He looked at it with slight impression and said "You've gotten better at that." "You think? I was hoping to stick you this time," a deep voice rumbled behind him. Garrett stood as tall as a tree, his highlighted hair overlapping one light gold eye. "I'll stick you to a train track," Shane countered casually, watching as the man moved towards the knifed door. "We wouldn't be friends if you didn't." Garrett grasped the knife with one hand, yanking it out effortlessly.

The shattered heart tattoo on his bicep flexed with his movement, his muscles bulging slightly. "You want to try again?" He looked at Shane while stroking the knife, touching the tip with a finger.

"Later. Besides, it smells like you've already been up to it in here." His nose scrunched up in disgust and he removed his sunglasses. "Seriously, what's that smell?"

Garrett shrugged, scratching at his scarred cheek. "Had someone over." The taller man moved into the living room, which was literally right as you entered the house. He preferred small places, saying that it helped him concentrate more.

He plopped down on a small couch while Shane seemed to silently judge the place based on the look on his face. Despite being here a few times already he still wasn't used to it. "Did they leave in a body bag or have you finally graduated to necrophilia?" He stepped into the scantily decorated room, sitting in the chair adjacent to the home owner. Garrett shrugged, his blue tank top shifting just a tad off his shoulder. "Whatever comes first; a body's a body after all." "I wish you said that when we visited that graveyard with Drew."

Shane cracked his neck, not wanting to dwell too much on _that_ memory. Garrett scoffed and argued "I wasn't touching that shit – if I wasn't responsible, then what's the point?" "The point was the thirty bucks I lost because of you." "As if you didn't steal it back twenty seconds later." Still holding the knife, the younger man directed his attention to the center table. "Anyway, you're here for a reason so let's get on with it." He picked up his phone that had been sitting there, fiddling with it for a few seconds before holding it out.

"You asked me about something a couple weeks ago. Here's what I got." Taking the phone, Shane looked at the displayed image and text next to it. As he read, he got increasingly happier. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me," he stated, his voice thick with dark intent.

"Yeah, well now you know why I needed you to come here… can't have that shit accidentally being sent around." "I'll take care of that; for now I just need to lay low a bit, play my cards right." "You think he'd take the bait?" "He's not smart so I'm not worried. Oh, this is going to be fucking amazing."

This was the best development he's gotten regarding a certain situation that was on-going between him and some people. He needed to be extra careful with this – he wanted to really savor it, for it was far too good to rush. _Yes, I'll take my time on this. The end would be a lot more satisfying for me._ A thrill of victory went through him just thinking about it.

 _I hope you're ready for me. Your time is up._

 **Oooh, seems like something's already happening. Who do you guys think they are talking about? What was the 'situation' he had with them? And what do you all think the series with Seth will be? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z! Ha, kidding - hope you guys liked this one. See ya later!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Rude Intrusion

**WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CON SEXUAL INTERACTION, DOMESTIC VIOLENCE (SLIGHT IN THE CASE OF THIS BOOK) AND THE IDEA OF NECROPHILIA**

* * *

If it were possible for a human to be a wall, Ryland Adams would be that wall. He was unmoving, his face showing no emotion as he stared blankly at the girl before him. She was talking about something – what, he wouldn't know because he had stopped listening ages ago.

"Um, hello? Are you there?" His dark blue eyes trailed up to her light ones. He hated how much they looked alike, although some may argue that she was prettier… because she was a girl. "What?" he said for probably the tenth time in about five minutes from the time his sister had randomly showed up at his and Shane's house. They were out in the backyard, Ryland reclining on a sun chair while going through his phone. Morgan's eyes flared and she cried out dramatically. "Ugh, were you really not listening to me?" "No."

She stood there with her arms crossed, her naval piercing showing from her crop top, glinting in the sunlight's rays. "I said can me and the girls have a pool party?" She flipped her hair, allowing the dyed pink ends to fall over her shoulders. Ryland breathed through his nose, looking at her as though she were stupid. "Why the hell do you need to ask me to have a pool party?" "Because it needs to be at _your_ house, dumbass," Morgan replied snidely, giving him a rude look.

"Oh… no." He went back to looking at his phone, not even flinching when she exploded. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" "Yes, because what the fuck? I'm not letting you use our pool!" This was an issue the siblings had with each other; Morgan would always have some sort of dumb idea that somehow involved him, he would get mad and she'll bitch about it for years. It was the circle of life. Morgan put her hands on her hips and leaned over, gawking at him as though he were an alien. "And why not?" "The question is, why is?" "That doesn't even make sense." "Neither do you but yet here you are."

In an instant, she had pulled out a switchblade and had it pointed in his face. Ryland eyed the instrument with puzzlement but showed no real worry besides that.

"Where the hell did you hide that? In your bra? Mind you cut yourself, _little sister_." He smirked when he saw her face grow red with anger. "I hate you so much that it might actually be measurable on the rector scale!"

"Damn, you're funny. I'm going to use that one." Shane announced his presence to the two with the complimentary remark. As the siblings turned to face him, he went to stand beside the chair Ryland was occupying, holding a drink in one hand and taking a sip. "What are you two babies crying about now?" "I want to use your pool, for a day." Morgan fingered her hoop earring, blowing a gum bubble in their direction. "Pfft, that's it? I thought it was actually something good this time." Sniffing, he then eyed the switchblade and smirked. "Glad to see you're still carrying that thing around."

"I don't get rid of presents," Morgan playfully chirped, fluttering her eyes. Ryland sucked his teeth and Shane laughed again and shook his head. "You're ridiculous, brat. Whatever, you want to use it you can." Ryland looked at him as though he were crazy.

"What?!"

"Hah! Score 1 for Morgan, score 0 for the twink." She stuck her tongue out, giving the finger as she strutted off, her tanned legs showing off nicely in her miniskirt.

"Heh, your sister's crazy," Shane said with a chuckle, ignoring the sour look his partner was giving him. "Why do you always take her side?" This was another problem the Adams' duo encountered; for whatever reason, Shane always seemed to get in between their arguments and ultimately side with Morgan even when her side was plain stupid. "I don't," the man replied simply, taking another gulp of his drink. "Yeah, you do, and I'm sick of it."

Shane's eyes flitted to the sky briefly before scoffing as he leaned on the chair. "You're so damn dramatic sometimes, I swear." In all honesty Shane could care less about their pointless squabbles – it was entertaining to him. "You know what, I don't even care anymore. You deal with her little crew when they get here." Ryland despised Morgan's friends. They were all so bitchy and loved to get on his nerves. Shane looked in the direction where the girl had gone and smacked his lips.

"I'll deal with her _and_ her friends, if that's what you prefer."

Ryland picked up on the double implication of that statement, and clawed him on the arm in rebuke.

"You're so fucking disgusting."

"And you're so fucking pathetic."

The two had an impromptu stare-off, both challenging the other to say or do something else. It went on for a minute or so, neither one doing a thing before it all went to hell. Shane suddenly moved his hand and poured the drink all over the man.

"What the hell!?"

Ryland jumped to his feet, a bit too quickly though because a second later he was face-flat on the ground.

Shane's laughter filled his ears and he growled lowly in his throat. "Like I said, fucking pathetic." He moved away back into the house and Ryland shot daggers at him. He slowly got up, feeling grimy and sticky and in serious need of a bath. _And I just had a shower too…_

* * *

Exiting the bathroom, Ryland saw Shane lying in bed. He held his phone up over his face, looking at whatever was on there with such focus that for a moment he thought he was frozen.

"Hey ugly." His call out prompted Shane to tear his eyes away from his expensive phone; he did not look the least bit pleased to see him. "What is it you imbecile?" he rudely snapped. "Someone needs another blood dunk," Ryland muttered under his breath and quickly shook his head. He went to retrieve some clothes from the closet, picking out a black sweater and ripped jeans. He was thinking about going to get something to eat later – they'd been running sort of low on food and he was starving.

When he returned he saw that Shane had returned to looking at his phone, his eyes narrowed and lips set in a prominent frown.

He was thinking about asking what it was but thought better of it. Most likely it was either one of his clients or he had just seen another review on himself that did not meet his standards. Either way Ryland did not particularly care – his business, his problem.

He got busy with dressing, glancing at the small knife he always had on him on his nightstand. _Maybe I'll go for a quick run later._ His encounter with Morgan and the subsequent spat with Shane had left him in a poorer mood than usual. With Shane having been overly busy for the past few months, and him generally not liking to do runs alone or with strangers, he'd been left in a situation more or less similar to his boyfriend's. He was antsy and frustrated.

He smoothed his dark hair out, the haircut he had making it look like he had a half Mohawk, with a good bit of it falling into his face. He wondered if he should get another haircut…

"Hey."

He turned his attention to Shane. His phone was no longer in his hand, and he was half sitting half lying down on the bed. "You going somewhere?" "I need to eat." As he said that his stomach growled, proving his claims. Shane sat up fully then, facing the large window on the left of their bedside. "Make sure you bring me something then." Ryland frowned, moving to get the knife from the nightstand.

"OK, where's the money?"

"The what?"

"I'm not buying you anything with _my_ money, toad." And there it was, the beginning of yet another pointless argument over something so types of arguments were the most common between them; it didn't help at all that Shane seemed to enjoy pushing his buttons just to get a reaction.

Shane's head slowly turned to face him, his face impassive. There didn't seem to be anything to his facial expression, but Ryland, having been with him for nearly three years knew better. He was always eerily calm right before he exploded.

"I said… bring something… back for me…" Shane repeated slowly as though his boyfriend did not understand the first time. "Where's…the…money?" Ryland countered, following the note that had been used on him. Shane blinked once, twice, before suddenly flying over the bed toward him. Ryland moved to try and push him back but failed, ending up being grabbed by the front. He was slammed against a wall, hard, and if he had been shoved just a little harder he was sure his back would've broke.

"Listen to me, _hunty_ , I know you're still pissy about your sister, but I'm not about to let you disrespect me like that," Shane growled in his ear, his hand reaching for Ryland's throat. Seeing this, he kicked at him, cursing at him. "You're a fucking piece of shit!" he spat at him, swiping his knife across his arm. It bled a little and a cut was visible on his skin.

Shane, caught off guard by it dropped him to examine the wound. It was purely superficial and wouldn't even need much attention. But it still enraged him.

"You stupid little bitch!"

He spun around quickly to see Ryland on his feet and trying to get out of the room. He chased after him. He managed to grasp the back of his sweater just as he had tumbled out the door. He threw him on to the bed, looming over him with a sinister look.

"You think you could do that shit and get away with it?" There was a horrid sound of flesh against flesh. Ryland's head flung to the side, holding his slightly pink cheek, knowing it would soon be either totally red or some other colour it wasn't naturally. He was slapped again, this time harder than the first on his other cheek.

"Fuck off you-!"

He was abruptly cut off by two hands grabbing his throat. Shane gradually applied more pressure to his hold, smiling as Ryland fought to get his hands off. "You want to say something else?" he asked in a low, malicious tone. His smile widened as Ryland's face turned red, choking as he attempted to say something only for it to come out in a gurgled cough. He kept squeezing, fully aware that he was becoming aroused by this. The way his lips were parted, desperate for breath, his eyes wide and pleading for him to release him. It nearly sent him over the edge. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. He shuddered with pleasure as his boyfriend stopped moving, passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Ryland wasn't dead though – he at least had to have some restraint when it came to his long-time partner, if not only because Ryland was the only person who's been able to withstand his volatile personality for so long.

And he'd had years of practice.

Looking down at him, he admired the way his neck was bruising from his choke-hold, red and purple fingerprints littering his throat, both cheeks now swollen from his heavy slaps. They were just some of the reminders he'd give Ryland of his place, of who he belonged to. He was still, his shallow breathing barely noticeable, some of the colour in his face being drained. He at least _looked_ dead, and that was enough for the red-haired man. _He looks so hot like this._

He undid his pants and pulled them down, then removing his own shorts to release his hard, eager dick. He licked his lips as he lightly touched himself, staring down at the unconscious form below him. "It's too bad you're passed out. I would've loved to have you feel this." He spoke darkly, chuckling as he aligned himself with Ryland. He thrust in, enveloped by his warmth and enjoying the familiar sensations of it. " _Fuck…"_ he groaned, going on to roughly fuck his unconscious boyfriend.

He loved the way Ryland's body rocked with his thrusts, the way he lay so still, so silent and oblivious to the fact that he was even a participant. Shane imagined he really was dead and he was currently having sex with the body. The image of that sent chills through him – it reminded him of something he had done before and had thoroughly enjoyed back then. "Ugh, yes…" His movements became quicker and sloppy, his member pulsing before he finally ejaculated, collapsing on to him.

Panting, he buried his nose in Ryland's neck. He was honestly upset that he hadn't woken up in the middle of his 'quickie' but reasoned that that was something to worry about later. For now he was just exceedingly pleased and satisfied.

He wasn't hungry anymore either.

 **Sorry that this chapter was kind of lame but I wanted to start forming the idea of what Shane and Ryland's home life is like. What happened here doesn't even begin to scratch the surface of what goes on. Chapter 4 should be ready for next week - see ya then!**


	5. Chapter 4 - Pool Day

"Hey!" _Splash!_ A small explosion of water was preceded by the yell, which was then doubled back with raucous laughter. The girl that had just been thrown into the pool resurfaced, moving her dark brown hair out of her face. She glared at the three girl that stood there laughing.

"Fucking bitches," she growled. "What? You said you wanted first dip, so there you go," the girl in the middle replied with a smirk. She was dark-skinned with thick, black hair styled in a Mohawk. Her hazel eyes were sparkling with mirth as she and the others laughed. "I hate you; you better not come in here if you know what's good for you," the girl in the pool threatened, the small, pink lip tattoo on her arm appearing to glitter in the water.

"Oh yeah right, Sasha. What are you gonna do, splash us to death?" the girl to the left of the first said, taunting as she leaned over a bit to get into her face. Her fiery red hair was left wild and loose, transitioning from a bright red to orange, making it look like her tresses were a downward-facing inferno. A second later, water was splashed into her face. She stepped back, sputtering a bit as her friends now laughed at her. "As a matter of fact, that's exactly what I'm going to do, _Kay_ ," Sasha said with a slight smile.

"Oh, you-"

A moment later the two were both in the pool tussling with one another, splashing and pushing. The other two girls, Kehlani and Ashley, loudly cheered them on, egging on the situation in hopes that it would become more than a simple water-cat-fight. Ashley was tall, with light brown skin and dark brown hair with red-dyed ends. Kehlani's hair was black with brown highlights, styled in a Mohawk with overly puffy ends.

"Pull her hair!" "Bite her!" "Go for the jaw!" "DROWN THE BITCH!"

Meanwhile, opposite to the fight, Morgan and her two other friends Sophie and Angel lay reclining in the sun, bikinis and sunglasses their choice of wear. The 'pool party' she had asked about a couple days ago turned into a farewell party of sorts. Except nobody was actually going anywhere.

After thinking on it more, Shane had decided that it would be the perfect opportunity for everyone to have some downtime together before he got back to work in a few days. Because once he was back on it, it would be nonstop planning, filming, travelling, editing, and everything else that came with getting the series together.

Ryland had not been too pleased with the decision, nor was he pleased with what had transpired unknowingly between the two just days prior.

" _So you're a fucking rapist now?" Ryland was sitting on the bed, glowering at his so-called boyfriend. Shane had, just minutes before, smugly bragged about what he had done while he was passed on._

 _Shane was sitting across from the bed on a miniature couch adjacent to their revolving flatscreen. He glanced up at him from his phone, shrugging briefly before saying "It's not rape." "Yes it is, because I sure as hell didn't give you consent!" When he had woken up he was sore, bruised and slightly delirious. He hadn't remembered much of what happened, save for the little argument they had. Then Shane, for whatever reason chose to remind him in detail of what had occurred._

 _He seemed proud of it._

" _I don't need your consent to do anything, smelly," he countered matter-of-factly. Ryland was about to argue but was interrupted with "You're mine, and I'll do whatever I want." "I'm not your fucking property you asshole. I'm sick of you treating it that way." Ryland had brought this up several times in the past when Shane for some reason felt like he was some stupid toy or the other._

 _It insulted him to be demeaned that way, and it grated him even further when Shane either did not seem bothered or would egg him on even more. "What do you mean how I treat it? This isn't a 'normal' relationship… or have you forgotten?" Shane cocked a brow questioningly, waiting for him to respond. "Puh, clearly not because your stupid ass can't even act like it!" "And how should I act,_ _ **Ry-Ry,**_ _since you seem to have all the answers hmm?"_

 _Ryland seemed to want to say something but couldn't. Instead he angrily stomped off to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him._

And now here he was, forced to sit-in on this ridiculous gathering. Shane had invited Andrew and Drew – all three of them combined were just as bad as all seven girls together in one room. Currently, he was doing his best to stay to himself, lounging on the opposite end of the pool away from the girls near the outdoor grill.

He could hear the shrieks of the ones in and near the pool and he cringed. "God I hate this," he muttered. "I hate this too." A new, mid tone voice joined his self-conversation. Standing before him was Drew, looking as bored as always. His long, thick black hair ended in sharp jags behind his back and with low hanging bangs. His tanned skin was left exposed from his chest to his torso, the tattoo of a knife on his leg drawn in a way that made it look like it was piercing his skin. He gave a half-smile and greeted him with a "What's up twink?"

Ryland groaned, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "What do you want?" he inquired in the most uncaring tone possible. He honestly could care less about Shane's 'baby'. "Well, I _would_ say that I want you dead, but then I'd have no one to bother." Drew then jumped into the pool, staying underneath the water for a minute before coming up again. He then proceeded to get out and shake his hair around. Water droplets flew, hitting Ryland and where he was sitting.

"Ugh! What's wrong with you?" "It's a party. What's wrong with you?" "At the moment, _everything!_ " "Are you really fighting now?"

Ryland narrowed his eyes at the emergence of his boyfriend. _Of course he has to show up now._ "Come on, this is supposed to be fun – play nice you two," he chastised as though speaking to little children. "Well I'm not having fun. I'm over this shit." Without much else, Ryland got up to enter the house. As he sauntered off, Shane snickered and Drew took his seat, laying on the chair with a sigh.

"Your boyfriend's too high strung Shane; what'd you do to piss him off this time?" Drew asked, not even bothering to remove the still-wet hair that had gotten stuck to his face, hiding his eyes. "Dunno, don't care. I'll sort him out later." Andrew had come out of the house then and went to stand where they were. He held a cigarette to his lips, taking a slow pull before releasing it in a stream of greyish smoke.

"Nice hair dude," Andrew commented to Drew, who still had not done anything about it. Drew made a gesture with his hand and said "All about the moisture man." "Hey, you guys wanna know something?" Shane was looking across at the girls. At the moment, Morgan had sat up in her chair along with her friend Sophie; the two were talking to one another. His eyes slowly drifted over to Angel, the only one from the group that hadn't done much of anything since arriving. She had smooth pale skin and dusty blond hair styled in a long braid.

She was still soaking in the sun from her spot, a reflector held in her hands. "I think that girl's really hot." Drew partially removed the hair from his face to see who he was referring to. To him, _all_ of Morgan's friends were hot. "Oh yeah, she's a good one," Andrew agreed, twirling his cig between two fingers. "How much you wanna bet that I could make a score?" "Wait, really? And this time you won't take the money back when you lose?" Shane kicked Drew's chair in retaliation, causing him to nearly fall off completely.

"Geez, whatever your guy's got I think he gave it to you." Drew, flipped his hair in the right direction, flexing his arm a bit before bringing the conversation back. "Fine, I'm betting fifty." "Same with me – make your shot, boss." Straightening up, Shane strode over to where she was, exhibiting the confidence of a lion. Or rather a wolf – whichever came first.

Seeing him approaching, Morgan paused in her speech to Sophie, nudging her and pointing. "Oh boy, here he goes again." She snickered behind her hand and Sophie just smiled confusedly. "Going with what?" "You'll see." They watched as he came up on Ashley, who then appeared startled by him being there.

"Oh, hi," she said shyly, peering up at him. Shane smiled at her and said, "Hi there – having fun?" "Uh, yeah, it's great." Mentally, Shane was carefully assessing her. She seemed a lot shyer than Morgan's other friends – she was certainly less loud and rude. _This will be easy…_

"Good – mind if I talk to you a bit?" Angel played with her dusty blond hair nervously. "About what…" "It's nothing bad. I just want to ask you something." _Damn she's so cute. Maybe I'll have a bit of fun with her for real._ He chewed his bottom lip as he eyed her up and down. She noticed the look and turned away, blushing heavily. "Um, I don't – don't think Ryland would like that." Grinning, Shane gently took some of her hair between his fingers, twirling it around in slow circular motions. "Who said anything about Ryland, sweetheart? He won't care if I talk to one of sister's friends for a bit." He then leaned in closer, intentionally brushing his lips against her eye for a quick second.

"Especially not such a pretty friend like yourself." Angel blushed again, the heat radiating off of her in waves. Shane smirked, deciding to tease her more by giving her a quick peck on her cheek. "So, how about we go somewhere a bit more private and-" _Splash!_ Shane jumped up, soaking from the back to his shoulders. Someone had just thrown a water balloon at him. "What the fuck!?" He spun around to see everyone else laughing. "WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS WANTS TO DIE!?" he roared.

Andrew was on the ground, rolling around with tears in his eyes. "Oh shit, you guys made him mad." "You guys? I didn't do anything," Kay said in defence of herself, sitting on the pool's edge and wringing her hair out. "It was Sasha!" "You wish!" the other girl retorted, smiling as she bobbed in the water. "It was Kel!" At the mention of her name, the accused rolled her eyes. "Oh please. It was clearly Ashley." "Excuse me? Don't you see me holding half a hotdog here?" She held up a napkin with a half-eaten hotdog, looking on incredulously.

"Maybe it was Tarzan over there." She gestured to Drew, who was also laughing. "I-it wasn't me. You pussies aren't getting _me_ killed," he said in between his laughter. Throughout all of this, Shane was growing increasingly more furious as they all laughed and joked about it. _Imbeciles! I should drown them all!_

Huffing, he stormed off into the house, leaving the merry-makers to continue their fun at his expense. "You all are such losers," Morgan said, not meaning anything by it based on the tone with Sophie giggling. Ashley had recovered by then and was now softly giggling herself.

 _These guys are crazy._

"Actually, I think we're winners because now he owes us fifty bucks each!" Drew cheered and Andrew, now calmed down, realized this was indeed the case. "Aye, spot it." They gave each other a fist pump and Kay, who had gotten most of the water out of her hair, looked at the two with a confused look.

"Fifty bucks for what?"

"Oh, we bet him on whether or not he could score with cutie over there." Andrew stretched, his lean form glistening slightly with sweat. "Why would he want to try that?" Kehlani wondered, eyeing Andrew with a close eye. "Don't know, but now I'm kind of wondering if I could score with you darling." He winked at her and she blushed slightly before shaking it off, saying "Nah, I'm not getting involved with you nutcases any more than I already am." "If you say so gorgeous, but I'll change your mind soon." He replaced his cigarette back into his mouth, releasing the intake of smoke in a perfect O shape.

"Impressive," Kay uttered sarcastically. "You wanna join in too hon?" Andrew offered cockily. "Not on your life, _hon._ " "Hey, fuck off Andrew, with your playboy self," Drew interjected, shoving him before turning back to Kay. "Besides, I'm sure this pretty lady is more interested in a _real_ man."

"Oh boy."

Sasha suddenly laughed out loud. "What are you laughing at bitch?" Kay snapped. "Nothing; I just think it's funny that you've got two hot guys fighting over you, that's all." "What? What's so funny about that?" "Oh sweetie, do I need to spell it out for you?"

Those were the last words spoken before there was an explosion of water from Kay diving in, grabbing at Sasha who was quickly swimming away. "Are you calling me ugly!?" she screeched. "I never said that – you did," Sasha pointed out snarkily. "I will fucking drown you, you stupid slut!"

"You girls don't need to fight it out," Andrew butt in, taking the cigarette and dropping it to the ground before putting it out with his foot. "There's enough of the both of us for all for you." "More so more me and less him," Drew added. Andrew flipped his hair over in response and it ended up falling over and covering his face again.

"You look like The Grudge," Ashley commented playfully.

"You wanna be one of my victims?" he wondered in a sultry, flirty tone that carried the implication well enough.

"I see why Shane's friends with them," Sophie whispered to Morgan. Morgan had stopped paying attention and shrugged in indifference.

"You mean the fact that all of them are dumb? Yeah, I totally see it."

* * *

 **And here ends the introductory chapters for this story! Hope you guys liked it - I know it's not the best - but I really wanted to do something fun to get Morgan's friends involved in this (and what's better than a pool party?) I won't be updating this story until the new year, but until then, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and I'll see you all in 2019!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Meeting The Doctor

Daytime was the worst time for Shane. Ever since he was a child he had despised it to all: the annoyingly bright sun, the lime green sky, all of the bothersome animals that were brave enough to come out once the darkness had gone away.

It was torture to him.

Right now however he had to brace himself to be spending a good part of the day in the light. It was the first official day of filming for his series with Seth. He was one of the very few people that had caught his attention when the initial process of getting together was established, and not just because he offered one of the higher sums of payment. He was also the owner of a smaller business, one that interested him enough to want to work with him.

Having filmed the small bit that consisted of his introduction to who and what the series will cover half an hour ago, he was now ready to go on site.

"Hey, smelly," he said as he entered the courtyard where Ryland was. He was laying on one of the dark leather sofas (somehow he seemed quite comfortable despite it not being full body length), and on top of him was their pet wolf-dog, Reaper. His pure black pelt was glossy and devoid of any scars or signs of ailment. If anything, based on his lean form and currently content expression, no one would even guess that he was a 'meat eater', meaning that he'd tasted and been fed human flesh since he was a puppy. He was just as violent as he could be, trained to obey his masters only, particularly Shane who could only really bother with him when he wanted something extra during his hunts.

Ryland looked at him with a bland expression. "Hey; hey doofus." The latter portion of his greeting was directed at Andrew, who had been filming and chewing on gum the while. The red-head gave him a rude gesture in response, pointing the camera at him while Ryland took in Shane's appearance. "You guys going already?" "It's a long drive and I don't want to be late." Shane tugged on one of his fingerless gloves that he liked to wear when working. His most popular 'work outfit' consisted of said gloves, one of his merchandise T-shirts which displayed a red design of the head of a wolf facing sideways, its jaw opened and red droplets falling from the teeth and the letters RLP written in silver Gothic letters; black jeans and red high tops.

He reached down to pet Reaper then, the dog instantly sitting in a way that made it easier for him. "How's daddy's little monster doing?" he cooed, receiving a quick lick on the hand as a response. "Where are the other fur brats?" "Killing each other." "Lovely." The other 'fur brats' as he called them were their other pet dog, a black and white female Husky named Malice and an all-black feline named Chaos. All three pets were prone to violence and were trained to attack with very little prompting – although, in Chaos's case, since he couldn't be taken out to join the fun he only had such whenever the fun was brought home.

"You know when you'll be back?" Ryland followed Andrew with his eyes as he spoke, put off by him choosing to film the interaction rather than simply pausing. Andrew was another one that loved pushing boundaries with him. "By this evening. You finished with your thing?" Shane asked, surprising Ryland since he rarely ever took interest in his upload schedule unless it directly affected him.

Not that the videos Ryland did ever had an impact on Shane's channel, but it had been an unsaid deal between them that their schedules should never clash.

"It still needs works – probably it'll be up tomorrow." "OK." Shane then grabbed his face, catching him sorely off guard before their lips met. Taking a quick second to recover from the shock, Ryland soon found himself going along with it, moving his lips and tongue in sync with Shane's. _He must've missed this._ The debacle with the pool party and what happened before and after the fact had left him avoiding his dominant boyfriend more than usual. He didn't even sleep in their bedroom for a couple nights.

Shane suddenly bit down on his tongue, sucking on the thick appendage when he felt Ryland gasp and flinch. "This is some good ass content right here," Andrew remarked, smirking mischievously when Ryland glared at him from the side. After another minute of making out, Shane ended the kiss, breathing heavily as he leaned into him. "Be in bed when I get home," he whispered in a deep, dark tone. Ryland shivered, holding his chin and giving him a small lick on his jawline, his nail gently grazing the area. Shane hummed in approval, touching his forehead to his before moving away.

"See you later, mutt," he said to Reaper. The dog's ears twitched and his head moved in inclination as though he understood the goodbye. He turned to Andrew then. "Let's go." Once they were out of earshot and near the car parked in the driveway, Andrew said "I know you're going to leave that shit in." Shane smiled while unlocking his Tesla. "Gotta keep the audience engaged." "Gotta keep the audience throwing up." "Oh shut up."

The first several minutes of the drive were spent with them finding anything to discuss about. They went over the plan for the day, which was to basically do a tour of Seth's place, look at the logistics and see what a normal day for him was like. In other words, the most mundane part of the entire series. The second and third parts were what Shane was truly looking forward to, the _really_ fun parts, and they will be filmed over the course of the week.

"I heard he's got a lot of people living and working with him," Andrew revealed, pressing something on the camera that caused a beeping sound. "He has a team that helps him run the joint. I think a couple of them are his relatives." Shane kept his eyes on the road, seeming to concentrate very hard on something. "Oh, he's another Jake then." "Except he's hotter." Shane choked on air when he heard that. He looked at Andrew as though he hadn't even realized he was next him this whole time.

"Seriously? And here I was thinking you weren't gay."

"I'm not, but I know how to compliment people." Andrew did not seem at all bothered by the assumption, nor the fact that he had just called another man 'hot'. "The dude looks like a damn vampire, you can't disagree with that." "I'm not trying to fuck him. I have work to do," Shane responded with a note of finality.

He didn't like goofing off when he had something to do. Play time would come at a later point, but as it was now he was far too deep in his own thoughts to even consider it. He was tense for some reason and he was certain the knucklehead sitting in the seat next to him could tell; he'd been around him long enough to pick up on his moods. _It's just because I'll have to re-adapt again. I've been out of it for a couple months. I'll be fine._

* * *

Seth DeVoir stood just outside the front door of his home. He lived on an open estate in one of the deeper regions of Northern California along with his team, jokingly referred to as 'The Devourers'. His business was located on the estate, as was the large but not significantly grand house he, four of his friends and his younger brother occupied.

At twenty-six years old, he had done better for himself than most twenty-six year olds could ever wish: he had built a lucrative business in the form of medication. Not the type you'd take if you were sick – no, his medication served a completely opposite purpose. He had done the formula himself – and by accident as well – when he was just eighteen and had first tested it out on kittens.

Then he made his YouTube channel called The Doctor, where he went through the process of concocting and administering his mixtures to animals and humans alike. The channel had five million subscribers and it was doing well for him as it stood. But there was always room for more.

He was elated when Shane chose to accept his bid for a series. After seeing the monumental success of his previous ones, and how much the subjects of those series benefited from working with him, Seth had practically prayed to all the gods that he would have his chance. It probably shouldn't have come as much of a shock as it did, considering the type of person Shane was; the disabling and fatal liquids were right up his alley.

Running a hand through his raven locks, he deliberated on the information he had. So far, a three-parter seemed to be enough for them to cover everything and today was supposed to be the first day of filming. They hadn't met in person as yet, instead conversing via text and Face-timing twice. With everything he knew about the 'Godfather of YouTube' – just one of Shane's many titles – Seth couldn't help but feel just slightly anxious about their first meeting.

The older man was, in a word, crazy – not that anything was wrong with that – but he was very intricate, detailed and precise in his dealings. He couldn't have even a hair out of place; if someone missed a step they were out, no questions asked. He was a perfectionist while Seth, although taking care in his craft, was not nearly as meticulous. He also knew that Shane was very intelligent and observant, noticing even the smallest things that had no real bearing on anything; that added to his sharp, cutting nature and general impatience, he was worried that the personalities of the household wouldn't mesh well with his cold and calculating exterior.

Squinting his red eyes against the harsh glare of the California sun, Seth resided himself to just going along with it as best as he could. Surely it shouldn't take much to keep him happy – just give him whatever he asked for, try not to look at him too much/weirdly, and stay out of his way unless he asked otherwise. Those were the instructions he had relayed to everyone and those would be their lifeline.

Just then he heard the hum of an engine, and saw the car climbing up the driveway. He slapped and rubbed his hands together. "Let's do this."

He walked down the stairs just as Shane and Andrew were exiting the vehicle. "I'm glad you didn't get lost," he said, looking at Andrew to see him already on the mark. He wondered if he would just be filming the relevant parts or film everything that transpired during the day… that would be quite a show if it were the latter. "It's not hard to find your place. You're just off the main road," Shane replied, looking at him without really looking at him. He seemed to make a quick judgement of him based on his appearance in a matter of seconds. _Huh, he really does look like a vampire._

"It's an honour to finally meet you." Seth held out his hand to shake and Shane took it. "Oh, the honour's all yours pal," he said off-handedly, taking note of the careful grip he had. _And he's a Blue-Teamer. Disappointing but not surprising._ Seth then moved on to greet Andrew while Shane made an assessment of the place. The main house was a two-storey building, white brick, wide patio, not many windows. The laboratory where the 'medicine' was made was in the far back of the property, attached to a slightly bigger grey structure.

There were a few vehicles parked around the property, including a black van with blacked out windows. "That's the Ambulance?" he asked. Seth turned to look, smiling proudly. "Ha, yeah. That's her – she's a beaut, ain't she?" "Very conspicuous." Shane could not understand how the van used to get 'patients' could be so generic. It was a smart move but he expected more from him.

"I can give you a tour of it once we've hit the ground, if you want," Seth offered, to which Shane nodded. "Sure, that'll be fine. Let's get this going." As they walked towards the house's entrance, Shane asked a few brief questions to get a better feel of things.

"So how many people live here exactly?"

"With me included, six. We're a very tight team and work well together."

"Is it just guys?"

"Nah, we have LuLu here. She helps with nabbing people, but I'll let you ask her yourself." He caught himself in time, realizing that he could have potentially ruined a good bit of content there. He already knew that Shane was going to talk to everyone on his own, and him blabbing about the specifics of the group members would put that to waste. _Get it together Seth!_

Shane did not seem to notice the way he quickly diverted from the question – Andrew however did, and he chuckled. "Rookie."

"OK, I want to get all the questions out of the way today. Another day we'll get into the specifics about the mixture and then… well, you already know what I want to see after that." A feral grin spread to Shane's face and excitement bubbled inside him. "Oh yeah, I definitely can't wait to show you that part of it. We'll make sure to get a special one just for you." Seth winked and Shane laughed, clapping his hands together.

"You better, because this is on my time."

"We won't disappoint you."

Getting inside, they were greeted by an open floor that then went off into two different rooms, presumably the kitchen and living room. There was a door on the wall furthest from them, and it opened just as Seth closed the front door. A man with spikey white hair and huge muscles covered in scars and tattoos came barging out, a grim look on his face before noticing who was there.

"Oh shit!" His deep voice echoed through silent front room, and it made Shane realize how quiet the house was.

Seth groaned, shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Shane, this is Bruiser. He's a very big fan of yours." That distracted Shane from his thoughts about the odd silence long enough. "Oh? It's always nice to meet an admirer." "Dude, you're so fucking sick! I've watched _all_ of your videos since the beginning– a fucking legend, that's what you are!"

Shane smiled, basking in the compliments being rained on him. "I _am_ a legend, aren't I?" "Well YouTube, Jinkies, the PCAs and Devil's Den seem to think so! You deserve all of it, you absolute hell spawn!" Shane laughed, enjoying the comical contrast between the man's physical appearance and the way he was acting right now. "I like you already. I'm definitely going to be talking to you more later on."

"Holy shit, hell yea!" Bruiser fist pumped the air, a pep in his step as he walked into the kitchen. "I hope your other cronies are as enthusiastic as he is." Seth, momentarily lost in a daydream, shook his head and scratched behind his neck. "Oh yeah, they all love you and they want to make sure you have the best experience."

"Where is everyone anyway?" Andrew questioned, already bored with all of it. "They're probably hanging in the game room. I guess we could start the tour there and make our way back up." Seth led them to the door that Bruiser had just exited out from, opening it again. Rowdy laughter and shouts could be heard, as well as someone angrily cursing. They stepped into the room (which was larger than Shane expected it to be), and it was decked out with a full stereo set, console, monitor, a flatscreen and shelves stacked with what was assumed to be different computer and video games.

Two men were wrestling on an armchair and a girl was perched right on top of them, jeering and laughing at them.

"Come on Thatcher! Stick it to him good! Get him in the gut!" The two rolled on to the ground, the thinner of the two pinning the other down. "I'm going to pop you like a fucking bubble, you tub of lard!" he threatened in screech. "Yeah? Not unless I squash you like the ant you are!" the bigger man countered, shoving him roughly and jamming him against the chair. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU, SON!?" the man roared, his fist curled and arm cocked back to punch. "Don't call him son!" the girl demanded, flipping over the chair back and slapping him with the cushion.

"I'll call him whatever I damn well want to call him! In fact, I'll call him MRS YULE!" "Miss me with that!-"

"Yo! We got company you idiots!" Seth's shouting interrupted the fight and caused everyone in the room to look towards them. At first they seemed shocked to see Shane, and even more to see the camera, but the tension was lost when Andrew burst out laughing.

"What was that? That was the funniest shit I've ever seen!" His laughter ran out loud and hard, and Shane then found himself laughing also. It honestly was quite a sight, seeing a stick-thin man pin down someone who looked to be twice his body weight. The group of roughers quickly got over their surprise, and they too were laughing. "Oh my god, Seth why didn't you remind us that Shane Dawson was coming today?" the girl asked as she lifted her legs up and held them on the chair. "What? I literally told you guys three hours ago." "Well you should've told us again dumbo." "Dumbo? Yo Seth, I didn't know you were a flying elephant," the tubby man chortled and the smaller man barked with laughter.

"What the hell even is this?" Andrew laughed hysterically. "I don't know either. I thought such a well-versed group of killers would've been more put together than this, Sethy-boy." Seth cringed at the jab at the group's wildness, but then relaxed when he realized that he didn't sound angry. He was amused, at least for now, and he hoped he could keep him at that temperament for the day.

"Well, you know, all work and no play makes Jim a dull boy. Anyway, I might as well introduce to everyone. That's my main guy Onyx," he pointed to the bigger man, whose upswept hair and eyes were indeed onyx in colour. "Hey there Mr Dawson – good seeing you around," Onyx greeted, tipping an imaginary hat in good nature. "The twig's Thatcher; he's our scout." Thatcher gave Seth the middle finger before turning to Shane and saying

"Aye, nice to have Mr Bad himself hanging around us common folk."

"Well, with my status and platform, I might as well get some kind of charity work in." Everyone broke out in laughter at that, knowing full well that he would be the last person on earth to do anything remotely charitable. "Mr Jokes too – I see you, boss."

"The purple-haired witch is LuLu." "And this witch is honoured to be at your service, captain," she offered, wiggling her long, black-nailed fingers at him. Her greyish eyes shifted over to Andrew and she grinned like a Cheshire cat. "And I'll be honoured to be in _your_ service too, baby," she said in a suggestive tone, her black painted lips wetted by her tongue running over them. Andrew smirked at her with mischievous intent. Seeing this, Shane growled behind his throat.

He couldn't have Andrew being distracted by some chick on the job. He needed his attention one hundred percent while they were here. _I'll deal with that later if it comes to it._ "Oh, and that's my brother, Raide." Seth pointed to a corner in the room, where a guy was sitting in another, moss green armchair. Shane literally hadn't noticed him the entire time. Raide, hearing his name, looked up from whatever he was doing. "Hey, nice to meet you," he said before quickly looking down again.

Something inside Shane went off when that happened, something he wasn't sure yet that he liked it or not. Raide looked nearly like Seth, except he was clearly younger, probably only in his early twenties. His dark hair was curly and sprung in ringlets, and his eyes were gold. And he was painfully, obviously shy – or perhaps just intimidated by him. He started thinking of something, something he didn't know why he was suddenly thinking of. It both intrigued and irritated him, and that was not a good combination for him personally. He wanted to do something with him. He wanted to do something _to_ him.

"So, I guess we'll get started on the house tour? When we're finished and you're settled, we could get started." Seth's voice invaded his hearing and he snapped back to reality. "What? Uh, yeah sure, let's do that."

He didn't care about the stupid house tour. He didn't even care about the series anymore. All that was on his mind was getting Raide to himself somehow.

And that was when he determined it, that whatever had went off internally, he certainly _did_ like it.

* * *

 **OK, so something really quickly about this chapter. This is an opening to the larger story, and a main theme that will play out for the duration of this, where Shane is what will be known as a 'Fourth Hunter', which means he has something similar to psychic abilities, but instead of telling the future he can literally sense what 'team' someone is on and is an excellent people-reader. This is very important so remember that; but now that the blah blah stuff is outta the way I hope you guys liked it! I wanted to make Seth and his group somewhat opposite to Shane and his group and this is what I got :p See ya really soon!**


End file.
